IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL
by lenore4love
Summary: Una versión acerca de como el dúo de extravagantes ladrones llegaron a conocerse, enamorarse y la forma en que ellos desafiaron su realidad.


IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL

Todo aquel que conocía a Miria Harvent y a Isaac Dian siempre se hacía una larga serie de preguntas entre las que sobresalían esas que cuestionaban su salud mental, sin embargo cuando la gente cercana a ellos les explicaban que no estaban mal de la cabeza, que solo eran "excéntricos", otro tanto número de preguntas venía, ¿Qué eran ellos aparte de un dúo de ladrones con una suerte ridícula? ¿Cómo es que se habían decidido un día sin más a ser prófugos de la ley? Y sobre todo ¿Qué relación tenían ambos?

Y es que era más que obvio que no eran hermanos o familia, lo sabían bien por sus apellidos, tampoco estaban casados, pero por la manera en que actuaban se podía adivinar que tampoco eran solo amigos pues eso de que se adivinaran el pensamiento, completaran sus frases y aparte de todo coordinaran sus movimientos, no era algo que los _solamente _amigos pudieran hacer, sin embargo nunca les habían visto algún gesto que denotara que fueran algo más que esto, ni un beso o alguna otra señal que lo diera a entender.

Y fue un día en el que arto de este trivial misterio, Firo se atrevió a preguntar. Todos los que conocían al peculiar par, habían hecho secretamente sus apuestas, todos habían puesto su dinero en la opción de que eran amigos de la infancia o que algún suceso traumático los había llevado a unirse de tal manera.

-¿Qué somos?- preguntaron Miria e Isaac al unísono en el momento en el que Firo preguntó de manera clara y directa.

El par de ladrones pasó de ver al muchacho a mirarse el uno al otro parpadeando un par de veces para finalmente echar a reír justo al mismo tiempo como si estuviera ensayando.

-Miria, ellos no saben lo que tú y yo somos- exclamó Isaac.

-¡No lo saben!- completó Miria y luego ambos guardaron silencio mirando de manera extraña a Firo.

-Somos ladrones- dijo Isaac.

-Ladrones- repitió Miria en el mismo tonito altivo que su compañero había usado.

Firo solo atinó a reír de manera nerviosa al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no habían entendido el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

-Eso lo sé, pero me refiero a que son ustedes, quiero decir, su relación. Explicó el mafioso escuchando reír al dúo que de pronto se levantó.

Isaac con una sonrisa galante extendió su mano y Miria automáticamente la tomó y sin música de fondo, comenzaron a bailar. El castaño con su mano en la espalda de Miria y ella posando su mano en el hombro de Isaac iban de un lado a otro bailando un vals elegante.

-¿Qué relación llevamos Miria y yo? ¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó Isaac mientras guiaba a la rubia en el baile.

-Pero si es muy obvio Isaac- respondió Miria entre las risas soñadoras dejándose llevar.

Ella dio entonces un giro sobre sus pies y ahora con el brazo de Isaac posándose en su cintura se inclinó hacia atrás sostenida por el ojiazul, se miraron entre ellos haciendo sentir al resto que no deberían estar ahí.

-Miria es mi luz y mi razón de ser ¡Miria es todo para mí!- exclamó en un exagerado tono teatral como si se estuviera desviviendo al decir aquellas palabras.

-¡Isaac eres tan romántico!- chilló Miria con esa vocecita aniñada y se incorporó para fundirse en un fuerte y largo abrazo con el castaño que correspondió envolviendo a la chica fácilmente con sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo femenino y levantándola ligeramente para comenzar a dar vueltas junto con ella con ella por todo el lugar.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos no por el hecho de que ambos fueran tan efusivos, siempre lo eran para cualquier cosa que hacían, sino porque era la primera vez que ellos se veían como una pareja, una de enamorados.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes son…- comenzó a decir Firo algo desencajado.

-Amantes, por supuesto- concluyó Isaac deteniéndose de sus giros pero sin soltar a Miria que parecía extrañamente feliz al escuchar aquello.

Así era, el par de ladrones que eran una suerte de Bonnie y Clyde (o una parodia de estos) también eran amantes aunque solo en raras ocasiones lo llegasen a demostrar.

Fue con esta revelación que sus amigos agregaron otra pregunta a su ya de por sí, larga lista: ¿Cómo es que dos disparatados personajes como lo eran ellos llegaron no solo a conocerse sino también a verse envueltos en una relación romántica y claro, terminando cometiendo crímenes?

Pues aunque nadie lo llegase a creer, ambos alguna vez fueron personas normales, gente respetable de la sociedad, engranes funcionales que cumplían con sus roles asignados en esta vida, llevando una existencia de lo más aburrida… o por lo menos Miria recuerda así sus días antes de conocer a Isaac.

Miria Harvent era una señorita de sociedad, refinada y educada de acuerdo a su condición de mujer. Había asistido a la escuela aunque era algo… decepcionante… por llamarlo de alguna manera; Miria no había mostrado señales de ser una chica extraordinaria como sus padres hubiesen querido, es más, sus maestros se quejaban constantemente de ella, decían todo el tiempo que era una niña sin un pelo de lista o inteligente.

Sus compañeras solían burlarse de ella diciéndole que tenía la cabeza llena de aire, eran burlas crueles pero Miria por el bien de ella misma fingía no entender a que se referían, jugando el papel de tonta porque de esa manera no demostraba lo que realmente sentía, cuanto realmente dolía y al no dar pelea a las otras niñas estas se aburrían y la dejaban en paz para luego volverse a reír de ella cuando las monjas que daban la clase la pasaban al frente para explicar la lección del día y ella no sabía contestar.

No era que Miria fuera idiota o realmente tuviera la cabeza hueca, era sencillamente que las cosas del mundo y la realidad en la que le había tocado vivir le parecían extremadamente aburridas, tanto que ni siquiera se molestaba en aprender las lecciones de la escuela o por lo menos molestarse en crear lazos con gente que le resultaba tan insulsa, frívola y vacía.

Ella siempre estuvo consciente de lo que deparaba en su futuro, haber nacido en ese tiempo, en esa familia bajo aquellas circunstancias la habían condenado a crecer y convertirse en una dama de sociedad, a sonreír a los hombres, a callarse su opinión a fingir estar de acuerdo con todo aquello que le impusieran bajo el pretexto de "es por tu bien". Miria estaba más que consciente que al crecer le buscarían un marido o este llegaría solo pues era bonita, estaba consciente de ello y de que una mujer solo necesita verse bien para triunfar en la vida; se casaría y quedaría amarrada a un hogar procreando hijos hasta la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo, la cadera le engordaría, sus pechos colgarían de manera grotesca y su piel firme sería solo el recuerdo de lo alguna vez fue en su juventud así que su marido se iría a buscar una querida y ella quedaría tan solo viendo las zozobras de su vida desperdiciada.

Si, lo sabía, estaba segura de ello, lo había visto tantas veces entre las amigas de la familia que casi podía verse también a ella misma siguiendo ese mismo camino… aburrido… nauseabundamente aburrido.

Era por ello que Miria había adoptado esa forma de ser, todos la creían tonta, un poquito retardada solo por la sencilla razón de que Miria gustaba de soñar despierta todo el tiempo ya que sus ensoñaciones le dejaban escapar del que ya era su destino asegurado y por ende todos la miraban como una tontita por tener la mirada perdida, por reír de la nada, por soltar comentarios fuera de lugar.

Le gustaba verse a sí misma en aventuras de piratas, atrapada en un mundo de maravillas como la tan sonada Alicia, volar por el cielo cual Peter Pan o ir hasta Italia con la misma mafia, ser una luchadora de la justicia a veces también… todo era mejor antes que su hueca jaula.

A veces cuando nadie la veía se escabullía hasta los cuartos de los sirvientes con los que habían logrado llevarse bien y juntos escuchaban los programas de radio, esas historias que narraban y hacían a todos erizárseles la piel al escuchar a los personajes y las peligrosas situaciones por las que pasaban, esa era la hora favorita del día de Miria.

Pero la chica siempre terminaba golpeando de lleno con su realidad y al llegar a cierta edad y sin un solo pretendiente en su haber, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse pues temían que su hija fuese a terminar solterona y siendo la burla de la sociedad, fue a así como conoció a Isaac Dian, o bueno, al menos no era el plan conocerlo, fue mera obra de la casualidad.

Isaac no difería mucho de Miria, era un muchacho con un futuro predicho, heredar los negocios de su padre, ser un hombre digno y productivo. Desde niño le habían taladrado la cabeza con la idea de que en esa vida se tenía que ser productivo y nada más, no terminar como esos penosos bohemios viviendo de sueños porque los sueños no dan para comer.

Por supuesto, como hombre, Isaac tenía más posibilidades y libertades aunque parecía siempre tener una cadena que lo amarraban a una aburrida rutina, un día a día que siempre eran trajes grises, hombres fumando y conversaciones de política y finanzas de las que no entendía nada pero solo asentía con su cabeza a pesar de que él para sus adentros siempre estaba inventándose alguna historia divertida, como que de pronto un montón de mafiosos llegasen derrumbando la puerta, o que una organización secreta los secuestrara a todos para hacer experimentos con él.

Isaac era un soñador de primera, tenía una imaginación por mucho hiperactiva y a veces los que lo conocían no podían seguir el hilo de sus fantasías cuando le daba por decirlas en voz alta. De vez en cuando soltaba una serie de incoherencias por lo que mucha gente había comenzado a tomarlo por un tonto e inmaduro al que poco a poco dejaban de tomar en serio.

Su padre, un hombre regio y recto con un pensamiento cuadrado sabía que su hijo se estaba yendo por un mal rumbo así que insistió en llevarlo consigo y hacerlo moverse en sus círculos sociales con gente igual de gris, aburrida, con olor a tabaco y cabezas igual de cuadradas.

Fue de esta manera en como la familia Dian y la familia Harvent coincidieron para una cena, por supuesto de negocios, de lo único en lo que parecían coincidir.

Esa noche había más invitados, todos trajeados elegantemente y las damas con sus vestidos caros de gaza y seda con collares de perlas y guantes largos. Para Isaac su traje frac y su moño de corbata no era más que un disfraz… uno que lo estaba ahorcando por cierto, se sentía incómodo pero pretendía comportarse como alguien "normal" justo como su padre le había ordenado.

Así que ahí estaba soltando suspiros de pura aburrición jalándose de vez en cuando el corbatín viendo a los presentes ir y venir hablando de la bolsa de valores, de los nuevos negocios, de los inmigrantes y otras tonterías que para el castaño no tenían la más mínima importancia. Dio otro resoplido paseando su mirada comenzando a fantasear como tan bien se le daba, diciendo cosas como: "seguramente ese tipo de ahí es un espía alemán" y luego al recorrer sus ojos azules hacía la rubia que miraba insistentemente el reloj decía "ella debe estar secuestrada aquí y se ve tan nerviosa porque espera que la rescaten".

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la joven y en las mil y un suposiciones por las que ella podría ser presa en esa gran casa. De pronto vio a la joven con su vestido color esmeralda de razo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, levantarse, el cambio de luz hizo que las lentejuelas que decoraban parte del vestido brillaran y dejaran ver también un extraño brillo en sus ojos marrones.

Miria encontraba una buena oportunidad para escapar de ese sofocante ambiente de mujeres quejándose sobre sus maridos y la educación apropiada de sus hijos. Era justo la hora de su programa de radio, había una retransmisión que ya había escuchado antes pero quería volver a escucharla antes que seguir escuchando a toda esa gente que poco tenía que ver con ella.

Así que sigilosamente se mezcló entre la gente, sin llamar la atención de nadie para por fin salir, aunque por supuesto no contaba con que hubiera un par de ojos que la estarían siguiendo, así que Isaac llevado por su curiosidad y su idea de que la chica había encontrado una manera de escapar de sus captores, fue tras ella con el mismo sigilo haciéndose paso entre los invitados que de interesantes no tenían nada.

La rubia iba por el pasillo, caminando en puntillas para que el sonido de sus tacones no llamara la atención de nadie, y unos metros detrás iba Isaac exactamente igual hasta verla meterse a un cuarto. El castaño se pegó a la pared y parecía deslizarse por esta hasta llegar a la puerta que la joven dejó entreabierta escuchando el sonido del radio y como parecía estar sintonizándose una estación en especial.

Fue entonces que la voz del narrador del programa comenzó a escucharse, contando el capítulo de aquella noche, Isaac aguzaba el oído escuchando las aventuras del detective que cazaba delincuentes junto con esto se mezclaban grititos ahogados de una voz femenina, hasta que en cierta parte, justo en donde el villano daba un disparo al detective protagonista un grito aterrado se dejó escuchar así que Isaac entró de pronto.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó asustado entrando recibiendo de llenó en la nariz un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Miria había llegado a la habitación para escuchar su programa de radio favorito, escuchaba desde el piso atenta a todo lo que pasaba, de vez en cuando se cubría la boca para no gritar de la pura emoción que le embargaba, pero cuando en cierta escena se narraba el disparo del malhechor al detective, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse disparada y soltar un desgarrador grito de furia y frustración por su héroe. Para desquitar esa impotencia soltó un puñetazo que estaba supuesto ir contra el aire, pero en el instante alguien entró al cuarto y el puño de la chica fue a darle justo en el tabique nasal.

Miria soltó otro grito horrorizado esta vez por ver que acababa de noquear a alguien y asustada corrió hasta la persona que se quejaba con la mano en la nariz e intentaba incorporarse.

-Lo… lo siento ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada al hombre que se revisaba el par de gotitas de sangre que le escurrían por la nariz.

-Si… eso creo. Vaya señorita, usted tiene un buen derechazo- le alagó Isaac a la otra que se sonrió por el cumplido (aunque tal vez no debería estarlo puesto que casi acababa de romperle la nariz a alguien).

-¿A quién intentaba golpear?- le preguntó el ojiazul viendo que no había nadie en la habitación. Ella cotizó un momento su respuesta pero después miró el radio.

-¡A ese malo que acaba de dispararle a mi detective! ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerle tal cosa!? No lo perdonaré- decía ella tan enfadada que la cara se le ponía roja y golpeaba su pie contra el piso haciendo sonreír con malicia a Isaac que se levantaba del piso.

-Entonces va tras un criminal, muy bien señorita aunque es peligroso que usted vaya sola ¡Yo la acompañaré en el deber de atrapar a los malos!- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Isaac que solo tenía rastros de sangre en la nariz.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Pero… ¿Por dónde habríamos de comenzar?- preguntó Miria viendo una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en Isaac que procedió a explicar los mil y un métodos para atrapar a un criminal, desde trampas, hasta seguir minuciosamente cada pista dejada en la escena del crimen.

Miria lo miraba con ojos brillantes de excitación y admiración mientras que Isaac parecía sufrir de verborrea y sus palabras pronto perdían sentido pero igual Miria las escuchaba muy atenta y le soltaba halagos por cada cosa que le sonaba inteligente a la muchacha.

Aquella noche se la pasaron haciendo suposiciones e hipótesis, jugando a perseguir un criminal ficticio, a que eran los héroes vengadores, que eran invencibles en un mundo rodeado de crimen. Jugaron a muchas cosas y pronto olvidaron que afuera había un mundo completamente diferente al que pertenecían, no les importó que de ser descubiertos podrían ser el hazmerreír de todos, no les interesó que ya no estaban en edad para jugarretas infantiles, lo único que les interesaba era seguir sintiendo que podían ser lo que quisieran en un mundo que ellos mismos podían crear a su antojo.

Pero la noche siempre llega a su fin y tuvieron que despedirse diciéndose sus nombres por fin y prometiendo ir a vivir otra aventura épica cuando encontraran tiempo entre la apretada agenda que era la realidad.

Los Harvent y los Dian habían logrado hacer buenas relaciones, claro, mientras hubiera dinero de por medio siempre habría buenas relaciones y eso de cierta manera les convenía a Isaac y a Miria que pudieron reencontrarse muchas veces más en eventos sociales y esa serie de cosas aburridas en donde la gente estirada iba a pretender hacer amistades.

Cuando se sentaban a la mesa, Miria en un extremo e Isaac al otro, se saludaban furtivamente y se dedicaban sonrisitas desde lejos, el resto de los invitados volteaba a ver a ambos pensando que se comportaban como un par de niños, haciendo señas y comunicándose a base de gestos durante la cenas que les parecían eternas, luego cuando podían volver a juntarse, todos esperaban que el ojiazul fuera a jugar póker con los caballeros, y la rubia se agregara al grupo de las damas que tomaban traguitos de sus pequeñas copas de cristal con jerez; pero no era así, apenas veían oportunidad escapaban a algún lugar en el que nadie los viera para vivir sus aventuras o solo contarse sueños bizarros que hubiesen tenido la noche anterior.

A veces les gustaba burlarse de esa gente tan "normal" Isaac engrosaba su voz y hacía ese gesto en la cara como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, y Miria enderezaba mucho su espalda y meneaba sus cadera exageradamente mientras hacían una chistosa imitación de la gente que pretendía controlar sus vidas.

-Oye Isaac- llamó la muchacha una noche mientras miraban las estrellas desde uno de los ventanales

-Dime Miria-

-¿Te has preguntado cómo es la ciudad por las noches? Quiero decir, la verdadera ciudad, yo solo he ido al teatro o al cine pero siempre me pregunto cómo son esos callejones a los que nunca me dejan entrar o que hay en las casa que se ven alumbradas…- decía la rubia en su voz se denotaba un tono melancólico, tal vez un deseo que se iba apagando poco a poco.

Isaac por supuesto pudo darse cuenta de esto y de pronto una sonrisita traviesa se posó en sus labios, tomó la mano de Miria y le dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a averiguarlo?- le preguntó, ella por un momento pensó que se trataría de otra noche de juegos pero no, Isaac hablaba más que en serio pues apenas formuló la pregunta jaló a Miria, fue por el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la chica. Se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido y se escabulleron entre los pasillos de la casa de la muchacha para poder salir por la puerta de servicio.

Cuando corrieron lejos de su casa, la chica no cabía en carcajadas, acababa de escapar de casa y nadie lo había notado, esta vez era real. Isaac no la soltaba y aunque llevara guantes podía sentir el calor de su mano traspasar la tela mientras que apretaba sus dedos inyectándole la seguridad de la que este gozaba.

Corrieron por la calle iluminada de esa glamorosa Nueva York que a pesar de la depresión no dejaba de brillar entre los afiches, los anuncios, las marquesinas de los cines y los teatros. Los autos pasaban a sus lados y ellos eran solo dos prófugos que iban calle abajo a toda velocidad chocando con algunos transeúntes que les dedicaban gritos y reprimendas, no importaba, por esa noche eran libres.

Miria no tenía idea a donde la llevaba Isaac así que solo se limitaba a seguirlo por entre el laberinto de callejuelas hasta que hubieron llegado a un local que estaba escondido en un callejón, un letrero luminoso colgaba lastimosamente sobre una puerta desgarbada, una de las letras del letrero parpadeaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

-Miria, un par de personas como nosotros no podemos quedarnos en casa mientras la vida se vive de noche ¿Cierto?- preguntó Isaac deteniéndose frente al local.

-Cierto Isaac- coincido fielmente la rubia así que el otro asintió con su cabeza varias veces antes de poner otra de esas sonrisas galantes en sus labios y abrió la puerta de lo que en realidad era un antrucho clandestino.

Apenas abrir la puerta el sonido de los oboes, los clarinetes, las trompetas, el bajo y la batería llenó los oídos de Miria que dentro vio el lugar iluminado, un hedor a alcohol ilegal le golpeó de lleno junto con el olor del tabaco pero por encima de todo, las risas jocosas de todos los que estaban dentro.

Ambos entraron procurando que las parejas que daban vueltas como trompos no los fueran a chocar, todos aplaudían y la banda tocaba sin descanso ante los que bailaban sin parar un ritmo muy singular que Miria solo había escuchado en rumores, el tan aclamado jazz, el swing y unos cuantos vestigios de charlestón y foxtrot.

-Así que señorita ¿Me concede esta pieza?- preguntó Isaac su tono galante hizo que la muchacha sin saber realmente porque, se le erizara la piel de la nuca.

-Pero yo no sé bailar esto- dijo a la que habían educado solo para bailar un vals desabrido.

-Tonterías, todo mundo sabe bailar swing y si no es así, yo te enseñaré- dijo Isaac una vez más tomando la mano de la joven jalándola hacía él en un brusco movimiento y pronto ya tenía apresada a la chica también por la cintura.

El ritmo era muy rápido, era un juego de pies y volteretas al que Miria pronto se acostumbró como si llevara ese sonido dentro de sí pero hubiese estado dormido por mucho tiempo; pronto se había acoplado a aquella melodía, sus pies entaconados rayaban el piso de duela conforme estos se movían al ritmo que dictaba el tambor de la batería y las trompetas, Isaac no se quedaba atrás y mas de una vez hizo a todos soltar gritos y ovaciones cuando tenía esa temeraria idea de tomar a Miria por la cintura y levantarla en el aire para después ponerla de nuevo en el piso y hacerla girar sobre su propio eje.

Miria se olvidó de los recatos y levantó un poco más su falda al menos hasta las rodillas para poder moverse con más facilidad, casi no podía respirar de tanto que estaba riendo y de tan rápido que su corazón latía por el ejercicio, sentía sus mejillas arder y el sudor escurrir por su nuca mientras veía todo alrededor de ella borroso pero ahí estaban los ojos azules de Isaac y su mano sosteniéndola fuerte como si no tuviera pensado dejarla ir.

No supo cuántas piezas bailaron, ni siquiera supo cuántas copas de ese ron ilegal bebió siempre cuidada por el castaño, no estaba segura de si lo último que bailaron fue una vieja canción de foxtrot, solo sabía que su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero como nunca en su vida, con la mano tibia de Isaac en su espalda guiándola por todo el salón en donde los tenderos le decían que ya era hora de cerrar, ellos fueron los últimos en bailar hasta el final.

Su regreso a casa fue todo un éxito, nadie había reparado en su ausencia, pero apenas llegó a su habitación se dejó caer desplomada con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente sus talones y piernas le rogaban piedad, no podía moverse y estaba tan exhausta que solo quería dormir así que convenció a su madre de que había atrapado un resfriado y estaba indispuesta a cumplir con cualquier compromiso que tuviera para ese día.

Su madre se acercó a su cama en donde ella dormitaba y se sentó en la esquina mirándola fijamente, de vez cuando quitándole algunos mechones del rostro para descubrir mejor su cara.

-Dime Miria ¿Hay _algo _entre ese muchacho Dian y tú?- preguntó su madre intentando sonar discreta mientras que Miria se frotaba los ojos para mantenerse medio despierta.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó la ingenua Miria, o al menos pretendiendo ser ingenua, sabía bien a qué punto quería llegar su madre.

-Bueno, entre nuestros conocidos han comenzado a sonar rumores de que pasas mucho tiempo con ese joven Isaac… solo quería estar segura de sí son cierto o no, no es que moleste, de hecho me sorprende que tengas un pretendiente pero…-

-¿Pretendiente?- pregunto entonces Miria comenzando a reír –Isaac no es mi pretendiente, es mi amigo- dijo la rubia descartando de inmediato la idea de Isaac viéndola de alguna manera romántica.

-Ah… ya veo- dijo su madre poco convencida, como si ella estuviera más que segura que eso de una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer fuera algo imposible. –Está bien cariño- y sin más que decirle le besó la frente y la dejó descansar.

Miria de nuevo se recostó en su cama cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con sus frazadas.

Era cierto… Isaac y ella eran solo amigos ¿verdad? No había nada de esa locura de que el muchacho pudiera estar interesado de alguna manera romántica en ella…

Y sin saber exactamente porque Miria comenzó a sentirse algo inquieta, tal vez después de todo si tenía fiebre y de no ser así no entendía por qué su cara se sentía arder.

Lo mismo sucedía con Isaac, su relación se había vuelto tan estrecha con Miria que las habladurías rondaban alrededor de él, aunque este en realidad no les prestaba tanta atención, sino hasta el momento en que uno de sus conocidos se lo preguntó directamente.

-Escuché que estás saliendo con esa chica Harvent, dicen que es tonta pero a mí no importaría con la cara bonita que tiene- dijo con una risita traviesa al final, el joven que lo acompañaba.

-Miria no es tonta y tampoco estoy saliendo con ella- aclaró molesto Isaac sorprendiendo a su acompañante que abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No puede ser! Pero si ustedes se la pasan pegados como chicles ¿Cómo es que no sales con ella? ¿Ni siquiera se lo has propuesto?- preguntó extrañado el muchacho haciendo que Isaac levantara una ceja intrigado.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Miria es mi mejor amiga, nada más- dijo Isaac muy seguro de sus palabras viendo una sonrisa maldosa en la boca del otro mientras reía inspirando poca confianza.

-Bueno, entonces no te molestará que alguien lo intente con ella- el joven dijo pero antes de que Isaac pudiera contestar este se fue apurando el paso.

Isaac se quedó en su mismo lugar pensando en aquello. Claro, Miria era solo su mejor amiga, no tendría por qué molestarle que un hombre quisiera pretenderla pues ella era una chica más que bonita, era divertida, risueña, podía hablar con ella por horas acerca de cualquier cosa, no estaba encerrada en un pensamiento aburrido o en ideas tontas y huecas; Miria era todo lo que cualquiera podría pedir en una mujer así que no habría nada de raro o extraño que un hombre la cortejara… cualquiera podría caer ante sus encantos… así que ¿Porqué de pronto se sentía tan molesto por esto?

Ninguno de los dos supo contestarse de inmediato qué diablos pasaba, aunque tampoco le dieron tanta importancia, mientras pudieran seguir juntos esos temas complicados del amor podrían hacerse a un lado… o eso creyeron hasta el momento en que otra noticia llegó a Isaac.

Desde que ambas familias se habían percatado que los chicos llevaban una relación más que estrecha para denominarse solo amigos, la familia Harvent había decidido comenzar una especie de cacería de solteros, aunque no era que Isaac fuese un mal partido, era sencillamente que su fama de inmaduro y soñador hacían de él todo menos un buen prospecto de marido pues alguien que se la pasa viviendo en las nubes no podría trabajar para ser el soporte de una familia y Miria no era cualquier señorita, era una chica acostumbrada a lo bueno.

Por parte de la familia Dian estaban de acuerdo con conseguirle un buen marido a Miria para que esta se quedara en casa de una vez por todas atendiendo a su esposo, ya que no querían que una chica a la que todos decían tener mal la cabeza, siguiera enredándose con Isaac trayéndole más mala fama.

Y así poco a poco intentaban separarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pensándolos tal vez más tontos de los que parecían, pero ellos no lo eran, podían sentir las malas intenciones, e incluso resentían la ausencia del otro más de lo que llegaron a imaginar.

Isaac se ponía de muy mal humor cuando su padre le comentaba que la chica había ido a almorzar con algún mentecato que buscaba su dinero, y Miria se aburría horrores cuando pasaba el almuerzo con otro hombre que no fuera el ojiazul, ni siquiera le daba por hablar, solo soltaba suspiros lastimeros que hacían entender al invitado que estaba aburrida o de verdad era tan idiota como los rumores decían.

Pero ambos habían encontrado una buena solución para encontrarse a costa de lo que ambas familias dictaminaban, como si fueran una especie de Romeo y Julieta se veían por las noches y escapaban de nuevo a esos cabarets clandestinos, bailaban hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio o a veces daban larguísimos paseos por Central Park hablando de absolutamente todo, a veces jugando o sencillamente se quedaban en alguna banca mirando a la estrellas inventándose constelaciones.

-Dime Isaac ¿Crees que esto que hacemos todas las noches dure para siempre?- preguntó Miria cuando iban caminando por las desiertas calles iluminadas vagamente por las farolas.

-Claro que si Miria, si nosotros lo queremos puede ser eterno ¡Nosotros podemos ser eternos si estamos juntos!- dijo Isaac riendo en voz alta haciendo reír a Miria pero esta vez, como a diferencia de otras tantas… no coincidió con él.

Se acercaba el amanecer así que la chica tenía que regresar a casa, como siempre era acompañada por el castaño que hacía de su escolta pues no podía permitir que una señorita fuera sola a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Ya estás sana y salva en casa- dijo Isaac haciendo una reverencia señalando el portón de la casa de la rubia, está la vio como si fueran las rejas de una prisión pero aun con ello se forzó a sonreír.

-Gracias por todo- dijo como si este fuese un comentario casual –Hasta mañana- agregó pero sus palabras no sonaban sinceras.

Isaac sabía detectar estos cambios en la voz de Miria, había llegado a conocerla tan bien al punto que solo necesitaba escucharla para saber que algo malo pasaba, pero aun así ella sería incapaz de mentirle así que si le había dicho ese "hasta mañana" era porque así sería, se vería al día siguiente y todo sería como siempre.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron así, lo que se suponía sería solo otro día en el calendario cambió radicalmente cuando un comentario casual llegó a oídos de Isaac:

-Hoy anunciaran el compromiso de la señorita Harvent con… ¿Quién era ese otro tipo? No recuerdo bien pero parece ser alguien muy adinerado- su padre dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Isaac que de inmediato captó lo que esto significaba.

El castaño dejó caer los papeles que tenía en la mano y se volvió hacía su padre con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras su cerebro procesaba cada palabra, sobre todo esa que decía "compromiso".

Claro, un compromiso, estar comprometida con alguien más a matrimonio… lo que a sus ojos era básicamente ver a Miria encadenada a un casamiento, a un hombre que estaba seguro ella no amaba porque de hacerlo ya se lo hubiese llegado a comentar; estar atrapada en las cuatro paredes de una casa, a una argolla en su dedo anular, ver su vida transcurrir desde la ventana, estar condenada a lo que ella más repudiaba, eso significaba el estar comprometida con alguien más y Isaac no iba a permitir que alguien arrastrara a Miria a ese destino infeliz.

Así que sin decir nada más salió disparado de casa, se olvidó del saco y del sombrero e incluso ignoró la voz de su padre. No le importó la brisa fría que soplaba en la calle ni el hecho de que iba con la mangas de la camisa mal dobladas hasta sus codos, no le interesaron las miradas desaprobatorias de quienes lo veían pasar correr como alma que persigue el diablo.

Llegó a la residencia Harvent y de inmediato lo dejaron entrar pues se había convertido en un invitado usual ahí aunque si lo miraron extraño por ir vestido de tal manera a lo que se suponía era un evento tan formal como aquel.

Isaac estaba cada vez más desesperado, realmente no entendía porque sentía tanto miedo de que ese compromiso fuera a consumarse, por supuesto se preocupaba por Miria pero había tal vez una razón más egoísta detrás de este desesperado intentando de salvar a la rubia.

Corrió derrapando por el pasillo hasta el salón principal en donde hizo una entrada por mucho, dramática, al abrir las puertas de par en par azotando las mismas. Todos voltearon al instante, los invitados, en su mayoría los parientes de ambas familias, tenían copas levantadas como si hubieran estado a punto de hacer un brindis antes de la intromisión de Isaac el cual intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el aliento.

-¡Yo… yo me opongo…!- dijo jadeando como si acabara de interrumpir una boda y no solo el anunciamiento de un compromiso.

De inmediato los murmullos y las voces de todos en un tonito discreto pero alarmado se hicieron escuchar a medida que veían a Isaac acercarse a la asombrada Miria que tenía un anillo de diamantes en su dedo, por supuesto parecía que el diamante era más grande que su pequeño dedo. No le iba bien, demasiado snob, demasiado extravagante para ella, no era su estilo, no era para ella.

-¿Isaac? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la de ojos marrones tratando de ocultar la emoción en su voz que sintió al ver al ojiazul cruzar las puertas como un caballero que llega a rescatar a la princesa en desgracia.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamó el hombre a un lado de la rubia que miraba por debajo del hombro a Isaac el cual frunció su seño.

Todos pensaron que ahí comenzaría una pelea de puños por la manera en como ambos varones encuadraron su cuerpo al enfrentarse, pero a cambio, Isaac estiro su brazo para con él enganchar la cintura de Miria y acercarla hacía sí de un solo movimiento y luego tomarle el rostro para por fin besarla.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó entre todos los presentes pero este pronto ensordeció para la pareja recién formada. Miria sentía sus labios ser besados por vez primera y parecía que este beso le estaba robando incluso el aliento, cerró sus ojos y se levantó en las puntas de sus dedos de los pies solo para poder mantener el contacto con Isaac que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo le había nacido hacerlo pero sentía que era algo peligroso pues su corazón le dolía de tal forma que le daba la sensación de estar a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Se separó lentamente de Miria que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero los fue abriendo poco a poco, tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas lo que le daba una apariencia aniñada pero bellísima a ojos del castaño.

-O…oye Miria- dijo Isaac con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Dime Isaac- respondió ella pero con su voz embelesada.

-Creo que hemos hecho enojar a estas personas- susurró Isaac como si el resto no pudiera escucharle, viendo la mirada encolerizada del supuesto prometido y de todos los presentes.

Tanto Miria como Isaac se que quedaron en su mismo lugar sin moverse pasando sus ojos por todos y cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor y de pronto daban la impresión de estarlos acechando como lobos hambrientos.

El moreno y la rubia se voltearon a ver y prácticamente leyéndose el pensamiento se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Para entonces sus cuerpos parecían ser uno solo así que sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados, por lo tanto no fue necesario hacer uso de las palabras en el instante en que se tomaron de las manos, asintieron con sus cabezas y cuando el resto menos se lo esperaba echaron a correr huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡Esperen!- gritó más de uno yendo tras ellos pero estos ya iban por los pasillos de la casa riendo como locos.

Miria se quitó la estola de piel de zorro que traía y a arrojo para luego sacarse el anillo de diamantes que también tiró lejos, y algunos cuantos se detuvieron para atraparlo dándoles así mas tiempo de correr; la chica prosiguió deshaciéndose el elaborado peinado y dejando su cabellera suelta y libre mientras corría a un lado de Isaac que iba riendo triunfante.

-¿A dónde vamos Isaac?- preguntó Miria mientras salían por las verjas de la casa hacía la calle seguidos todavía por el prometido que acababa de ser vilmente humillado.

-¡A dónde nosotros queramos Miria! Ahora podemos ser lo que deseemos; podremos ser inmortales ¡Cualquier cosa!- exclamó Isaac sin soltar a la muchacha y ambos se tomaron de las dos manos, dieron tres vueltas como chiquillos jugando y siguieron corriendo.

-Ya sé Isaac ¿Y si nos volvemos ladrones? Robémonos el mundo entero- dijo extasiada la muchacha con su voz chillona.

-¡Gran idea Miria! Desde China hasta Alaska, lo robaremos absolutamente todo- coincidió emocionado Isaac cuando hubieron perdido a todos de vista.

Desde ese momento no se habían soltado jamás, se volvieron lo que ellos quisieron, se convirtieron en ladrones y de una curiosa manera y sin quererlo incluso inmortales. En su travesía conocieron gente como ellos, gente que desafiaba su destino que no se conformaba con lo que alguien más había escrito para ellos.

Se codearon con mafiosos, alquimistas, monstruos que devoraban trenes, gente incapaz de morir, mujeres fuertes y otras enamoradas… sencillamente encontraron su lugar entre personas que como ellos, tuvieron la osadía de cambiar la realidad a su antojo.


End file.
